Rita
Rita (リタ, Rita) is a seemingly young necromancer, known for being the only surviving citizen of the Nebelville massacre. For two hundred years she revived and lived with the zombified remnants of the town until she was, in the end, bitten by her own parents. After being spared by Kaisar and becoming an undead, she now follows the former knight in his travels. In Virgin Soul, she works in the capital as a shadowy doctor, accepting any patient whether divine or demonic. Appearance Rita appears to be a child, but is actually much older. She has short black hair and bangs, and usually wears a lopsided hat. She carries a small backpack with her and wields a black umbrella with a skull on the tip. As a human, she wears a light green dress with white bloomers underneath and brown boots. When she becomes a zombie, her skin grows much paler, a scar from a bite remains on her left shoulder, and dark circles appear under her eyes. She also changes her outfit to a black dress and bloomers with a purple pair of boots and hat. When working as a doctor, she takes off her hat and wears a light robe over her dress. She wears a stethoscope around her neck and a strange magnifying monocle on her head. When Kaisar invites her to lunch, she changes into a long black skirt and sleeveless shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. Personality Rita initially appeared as a quiet and mysterious child. Her many years "playing house" with zombies made her lonely, cynical and ruthless. After meeting Kaisar, Rita became more friendly and sought every opportunity she could to help others. She was also perceptive and was usually the first to notice when something was amiss. Due to her age, Rita displayed more maturity than most of the characters around her. She would often reprimand both Favaro and Kaisar for their childish antics and was not above using force to get them to focus on immediate goals. Ten years later, Rita retained her deadpan mannerisms but was openly more protective of those around her, especially towards Nina. Her decision to work as a doctor and help anyone regardless of race, including Azazel, proved she had a caring side as well. Rita was brave too and was rarely shown being afraid. She even went as far as to attack Charioce XVII for his ill-treatment of Nina. Plot Past 200 years ago Rita, the daughter of the village doctor, lived peacfully in the village of Nebelville until the day when a monster invaded the village and killed everyone, leaving her as the only survivor of the massacre. Alone and scared Rita used the Black Bible, a sorcery book she found somewhere, to revive her parents and the dead villagers and concealed all of them behind an magical mist that made the zombies look like they were alive. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Rita is first shown dragging an unconscious Kaisar Lidfard to the town of Nebelville. She nurses the injured ex-knight back to health. She does not reveal much to Kaisar and lets her parents do most of the talking. She insists Kaisar's left arm is broken which is why she bandaged it. When Rita's parents offer Kaisar food, Rita quietly tells Kaisar not to eat. Kaisar eats anyway and becomes a little annoyed when Rita rudely insults her parents and refuses to eat her share of the food. Rita storms off and sits by the porch, later joined by Kaisar. In hopes that it would convince Rita to be nicer to her parents, Kaisar explains his own childhood and how his father's fall from grace and his mother's suicide made him realize how much he misses them. Rita pretends not to consider his words. Since Kaisar had promised to deal with the monsters living in the nearby forest, Kaisar joins the townsfolk in confronting the monsters, only for the first monster to reveal itself as Favaro Leone. Favaro reveals that Kaisar's perception of the world had been distorted by the fog surrounding the town. Favaro frees Kaisar of the illusion by giving him a special herb. Once Kaisar realizes that everyone in the town except Rita is a zombie, Rita uses her Black Bible to drive the zombies into fighting Kaisar, Favaro and Amira. Rita runs off with Kaisar in pursuit. Kaisar finds Rita standing in front of her parents. Rita prevents her father from attacking Kaisar, but her mother suddenly bites her in the neck, temporarily killing her until she is revived as a zombie. Kaisar kills both of Rita's parents while Favaro destroys the Black Bible and leaves the town with Amira. Kaisar is encouraged to kill Rita when she revives, though he ultimately chooses to spare her. Rita joins Kaisar on his hunt for Favaro. The two arrive at Ysmenport and board a ship called the Dagonia to go after Favaro across the sea, but discover that they had unwittingly boarded a ship captained by pirates who intend to sell them off and steal their belongings. Rita proceeds to bite and turn each one of the pirates into zombies and control them using her staff. She has the pirate ship chase after the Celephales, which they proceed to crash into and hop on board. Kaisar and Amira are abruptly captured by demons and taken away. Rita recognizes the flying castle Gregor and is forced to work with Favaro in rescuing the pair. Favaro takes her to Bacchus and they coerce the god into telling them where Gregor is going. Bacchus figures that Gregor is heading for Sword Valley from where it'll enter Cocytus, the demon capital. Rita and Favaro board Bacchus's carriage and arrive at Sword Valley. When Gregor appears as predicted, Favaro sneaks on board and manages to rescue Kaisar and Amira. The three, plus Rita, then fly off on a zombified wyvern. The four are soon captured by the Orleans Knights and taken to the royal capital. Before a sentence can be delivered to them for stealing the God Key, three archangels appear to inform them about Amira's secret identity as a half-demon/half-angel and to warn them that, if Amira goes to Helheim, she will inevitably bring about the return of Bahamut. Amira is subsequently imprisoned in a room while Rita and the others are treated kindly in the castle. When the demons, specifically Azazel, return to capture Amira once more, Rita transforms a handful of sorcerers into zombies to help deal with the threat. Suspecting that something is amiss in the castle, Rita searches the castle and discovers a hidden room full of spell books and potions. She is confronted by Martinet but manages to get away along with some samples. She meets Bacchus just outside the royal castle and boards his carriage. She is informed by Bacchus that Jeanne d'Arc has recently transformed into a demon. On their way out of the city, the carriage runs over Azazel and Rita ties him up and brings him inside for interrogation. At Azazel's insistence, the carriage heads for Abos. As Rita creates a couple of antidotes to counteract Martinet's concoction, she and Azazel discuss Martinet's identity and Rita deduces that it is unlikely Martinet really is a demon since she is able to create antidotes. Once they've arrived at Abos, the demonic Jeanne confronts them with the intention of slaying Bacchus. After giving an antidote to Kaisar to use on the recently-transformed Favaro, Rita attempts to throw the last one into Jeanna's mouth but it bounces off of Hamsa's inflated body. Dismayed, Rita declares herself ready for death but Michael saves them at the last minute and grabs hold of Jeanne. Rita is shocked when Jeanne manages to impale Michael using the Précieuse, and even more shocked when she sees Michael taking the antidote she threw into his mouth and force feeding it into Jeanne. Rita and Bacchus watch the antidote restore Jeanne to her original human self. Once they deem Jeanne is back to normal, they go to assist Kaisar in dealing with Favaro and Martinet. After failing to do much on her own, Rita rides on Bacchus' hippogriff and catches Kaisar during a fall. Kaisar had just been betrayed by Lavalley and Rita reveals that Lavalley, as well as Martinet, are the false identities of Gilles de Rais, a gruesome sorcerer with a bounty on his head. When Favaro assists Gilles by attacking Kaisar, the ensuing fight injures the hippogriff and Rita is forced onto a floating surface. She watches as Favaro, actually back to normal, captures Gilles using the Bounty Hunter's Bracer from Kaisar's cut wrist. Rita bandages Kaisar's arm and remains earthbound while Favaro and Kaisar work together to deal with Bahamut. She watches from a distance as the dragon is eventually defeated. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Ten years after the conflict with Bahamut, Rita is working as a doctor in Anatae and takes on any kind of patient regardless of race. She appears to have maintained contact with Kaisar and has actually developed a crush on him. Kaisar's left hand is now sentient and serves as her assistant. Rita is first seen treating Nina Drango who was brought in by the "Ragged Demon". Rita introduces herself as well as her assistant and briefly questions Nina's race. Rita also informs Nina that the Ragged Demon's name is Azazel. When Azazel tries to recruit Nina in his plot to rescue a group of demons, Rita comes to Nina's defense as she thinks Azazel is mistreating Nina. After Nina transforms a second time in order to save Azazel from the Onyx Knights, Nina takes the pair back to her clinic. With the two unconscious, Rita goes shopping with Azazel's mute companion Mugaro, but on her way back she spots Nina making a mad dash away from the clinic with tears in her eyes. Rita returns to the clinic and asks Azazel what he had done to Nina, accusing him of being a pervert. Rita becomes annoyed when Azazel, still visibly injured, leaves the clinic and insists that Mugaro must stay with her. Rita allows Mugaro to spend time with Nina when the latter returns.Virgin Soul Episode 4 Kaisar pays Rita a visit and the two go on a date. The two try to catch up but Rita becomes frustrated and knocks Kaisar into the water. She accuses him of being pathetic unlike how he was ten years ago.Virgin Soul Episode 5 During the festival and parade, Rita cooks wings and omelettes, which Nina is in charge of selling. Soon after, Kaisar and Nina are arrested and taken to prison by the Onyx Knights. Rita devises a plan to rescue them and flies to the prison on Bacchus's carriage. She manages to fight her way in and arrive outside of Nina and Jeanne d'Arc's cells. She proceeds with rescuing Kaisar and Favaro and the four survive the destruction of the prison when Dromos is summoned. Rita watches from on top of Dromos as Charioce XVII battles the gods and fires Dromos, destroying the gods's weapon. Once the gods have been defeated, the Onyx Knights begin surrounding the escaped prisoners. Nina inevitably transforms into a dragon and fights the knights, while Rita summons Bacchus's carriage and tries to get Nina and Jeanne inside. She is successful thanks to Kaisar serving as a distraction. As the carriage flies off, Rita opts to return to the surface to check on Kaisar and Favaro. She warns Jeanne and Nina not to return themselves just yet because of their status as fugitives. Rita then jumps out of the carriage while biding the pair good luck.Virgin Soul Episode 13 Once Rita is on the surface, she puts on a demon disguise for her own protection. She makes a mess of her clinic and abandons it for a time. Upon returning to the clinic, she spots Nina, El, Bacchus and Hamsa outside her clinic in search of her. Rita approaches them and reveals herself. Nina is momentarily puzzled until she recognizes Rita. The four stay together during which time Rita notes El's sullen mood. When Kaisar, Favaro and Azazel reunite with them, a plot against Charioce XVII is formed and Rita personally assigns everyone their respective roles, Dias and Alessand included. Rita flies on Bacchus's carriage just above the royal castle with the task of giving Nina the signal to transform. Nina, who is inside the castle with Alessand, ends up ruining the plot when she decides to dance with the King and prevent Favaro from stealing the bracelet, which is their end goal. Rita, Bacchus and Hamsa have no choice but to return to their base and wait for everyone else to join them. However, the group return with Jeanne and Sofiel. The pair have come to take El back to the Land of the gods for his own safety. El, desiring to fight the humans and bring peace to the world, thinks he should go and bids everyone farewell. Moments later, Favaro rushes to Rita's clinic with a bleeding El. Rita desperately tries to save him. Her efforts prove in vain and El dies in agony on the bed, much to Rita's sorrow. While almost everyone else leaves the clinic to mourn, Rita cleans up El's corpse, with Jeanne and Sofiel watching her.Virgin Soul Episode 21 When a war between Charioce XVII and the gods and demons commences, Rita assists Kaisar in getting to the King's location. She becomes devastated when Kaisar offers himself up as a human shield to save the King from Azazel and Jeanne. Rita rushes to his side and cries as Kaisar passes away peacefully. Without anyone knowing, Rita resurrects Kaisar through a bite. Kaisar returns as a sentient zombie. After spending a moment with her allies following the defeat of Bahamut, Rita and Kaisar watch from a distance as Favaro goes off on another journey. Power & Abilities Despite her small size, Rita possesses a range of abilities that prove useful to her allies. * Complete Sentience: Through unknown means, Rita manages to maintain full sentience, awareness and control over her actions, despite being a zombie herself. * Infectious Bite - Rita is able to turn still living people into zombies through means of a bite. * Intellect - Being over 200 years old, Rita had extensive knowledge about demons, potions and medicine. She was able to identify the flying castle Gregor, create antidotes to counteract Martinet's concoctions, operate and heal injuries sustained by demons. * Necromancy - While holding the "Black Bible", Rita was able to use the book to stop her growth and resurrect both her family and the other villagers but only as zombies at her command. However, once distracted the zombies can and will turn even against her. Later on it is shown that even without the Black Bible, Rita is able to control large numbers of undead using her staff. * Super Strength - Rita was physically stronger than Kaisar and Azazel. A single punch from her was able to send both men tumbling a couple of feet away. * Undead Physical Structure: As a zombie, she can detach and reattach body parts such as her arms to punch others or throw objects. Favaro noted Rita was amazingly lightweight. Weaknesses Like all beings, Rita possesses a few weaknesses. * Mortality - Before her transformation, Rita could be killed by conventional weapons. She used her zombies to defend herself until one of them turned on her and bit her. Even as a zombie however, Rita can still be killed. Relationships *'Azazel:' Rita met Azazel after Bacchus's carriage accidentally ran over the demon while she was on board. Rita opt to tend to Azazel's injuries and interrogate him for information. The two fought together at the battle of Abos but stayed mostly apart. Sometime after Azazel began posing as the "Ragged Demon", Rita became the doctor who would treat his injuries. They do not exactly get along despite this since Rita regards Azazel as mean, impatient and a pervert, especially when it comes to Nina. Outside of their doctor-patient relationship, the two do not interact much but do work on the same team. *'Bacchus and Hamsa:' Rita spends considerable time with the two gods. She rode in Bacchus's carriage while travelling to, and during the conflict with Bahamut. The three clearly consider each other as allies. Upon becoming a doctor, Rita remains mostly stationary but does spend her free time with Bacchus and Hamsa prior to and following the second conflict with Bahamut. *'Favaro Leone:' Rita met Favaro when Favaro invaded her village in hopes of collecting the bounty on her bible. It was Favaro who freed Kaisar from the illusion Rita had placed upon him. When Azazel captures Kaisar and Amira, Rita and Favaro are forced to work together to rescue them. The two remain mostly allies thereafter though they do not interact much. Rita is responsible for curing Favaro of his demon transformation and rescuing him from the labor camp. *'Kaisar Lidfard:' Rita met Kaisar when the young man collapsed outside her village. She took him in and used trickery and the illusionary mist to convince him to stay. After she was revived as a zombie, Kaisar chose to spare her and Rita began following him on his journey. After ten years, Rita still maintained contact with Kaisar and even developed a crush on him. Rita continued to use harsh words and attack Kaisar whenever he behaved pathetically in front of her. Rita's feelings for Kaisar drove her to rescue him from the labor camp and assist him in his attempt to protect Charioce XVII. Rita was grief-stricken when Kaisar died but opted to revive him as a sentient zombie. *'Nina Drango:' Rita met Nina when the latter was brought to her clinic after transforming into a dragon. Rita quickly became protective over Nina and came to care about her a great deal. She threatened Azazel and attacked Charioce XVII when she suspected the two of hurting Nina's feelings. *'Rocky:' Sometime after Kaisar replaced his hand with a prosthetic one, Rita turned the real hand into a zombie, giving it sentience and a name. Rocky serves as Rita's assistant at her clinic, and Rita considers Kaisar to be Rocky's father. The two get along well with Rocky sometimes comforting Rita whenever she's sad. Rita clearly adores her "child" as well. Trivia *After Kaisar's hand was severed by Favaro, she has kept it, zombified it, and named it Rocky. She refers to it as her assistant and refers to Kaisar as its father. *She appears on the cover of the fourth chapter of Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. *Rita is the shortest main character in both Genesis and Virgin Soul. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Zombies